All I Care Is You
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Because all that Tom cared about was his younger lover and he wanted/needed to keep him to himself (One-Shot) (Lemon in AO3, bcx of site policies)


**All I Care Is You**

**Summary:** Because all that Tom cared about was his younger lover and he wanted/needed to keep him to himself

**Relationships:** Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr., Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley

**Tags:** Slash, Explicit Sexual Content, Underage Sex, 17-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Tom, jump in time, Lemon, Smut, Romance, Possessive Behavior, One Shot, no Betaed, Alternate Universe - Muggle

* * *

He was the most gorgeous cute thing he had ever seen, really, even though he was clumsy and awkward. He had a just got shagged look thanks to his messy hair, too big clothes for his stature and not to speak of the round glasses that were taped by duct tape. But what was really important on his features that he had was his big bright green eyes that looked like two emeralds.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked with a clumsy shy voice, that made the other male feel like kissing those pinkie lips of his.

"Being grateful of what I have."

Just like he had expected the younger male blushed at that and tried to hide his face.

"Toooom….." he whined, saying that hateful word.

"Yes?" Tom asked back with a smirk. "That's my name, Harry."

Harry groaned.

"You're impossible."

"I know… but you don't seem to get enough of me."

A small smile played on the youngest lips.

"That I do."

Tom glanced around, only to make sure that Harry's family wasn't around before pulling his lover into a kiss. It had been too long…

"Tooom… what if my uncles see you?"

"I don't care." Tom hissed, but it was a lie. He had an image to maintain, he didn't want anyone to see them… not like that. It was already hard enough to persuade the Dursleys that he and Harry were friends. They hadn't seem able to understand how an heir like Tom would want something to do with an orphan like Harry. "All I care is you."

"You're lying…" Harry argued, but his face still red.

Tom smirked, knowing that Harry had believed him. He stood and approached the boy's bedroom door and closed it, after making sure no one was in the corridor. Then he approached the boy and pushed him down on the bed, leaning over him.

"Am I?" he asked before he kissed him.

They had never really passed the kisses. Tom wanted more. He wanted Harry, he wanted to be inside Harry, he needed Harry. But Harry wasn't ready yet. Not that Harry knew that Tom pictured him as the bottomer, Harry just wasn't ready for that step yet. Kissing Harry didn't help with his desire for the youngest, it only made it stronger… and the sounds the other make against his mouth…

A knock on the door separated the two who sat as if nothing had happened. Tom smiled at the door to see Harry's Aunt enter with a tea tray.

"Hungry?" she asked with a smile at Tom.

Tom smiled thankfully and accepted it. When she left and closed the door, Tom gave it all to his lover. It wasn't like he ate enough anyway.

"Bu…"

"Shut up and eat. It's not like they're going to serve you dinner." Tom argued and sat on the bed against the wall.

He hated this. He wanted to take his lover from this prison, to take him to his house. To feed him, to dress him, to take him into his bed, to sleep with him… to finally take Harry without the issue of interruptions… but for some reason the Dursleys refused to let Harry visit 'friends'.

**-**AICIY**-**

Harry looked sadly as Tom left Privet Drive, number 4. He couldn't wait to turn 18. To leave this hellhole and to be able to be with Tom without fear of anyone stopping them. He wanted to… Harry blushed, what was exactly it that he wanted? Tom was too dominant to ever let Harry top him… whatever that meant. But then how could they be together? They both were males, how would that work out? How…

"Boy!" Harry frozen and turned to his Uncle who was looking at the car that Tom was starting. "Your Aunt told me that he wants you to visit him over for a couple of days." Harry nodded, fearful. "Tell him to wait before going to pick what you need." The man hissed before walking away.

Harry's eyes grew before running to the road and putting himself before Tom's car. Tom caught the memo and opened the window with a questioning look. Harry approached the driver's side.

"My Uncle told me that I could go to your house for a couple of days." He said ecstatic.

Tom looked at the house and then at Harry nodding, parking the car and going inside with him and helping Harry grab some clothes and personal things Harry didn't want left behind.

**-**AICIY**-**

Tom smirked inside as he drove them to his parent's house. It was a good thing his parents were out for the week. They would have the house just to themselves. He would finally be able to kiss Harry all he wanted, he would be able to touch him, to tease him, to… take him. Because Tom would be Harry's first. That he promised himself.

They arrived Riddle Manor and Tom stopped at the entrance leaving the car with Harry and one of his servants entered the car and went to park it in the garage. Tom thought it's name was Dobby or something alike.

"Master Marvolo, welcome home. Dinner will be ready when Master finishes his bath."

Tom hummed and looked at Harry before looking at Kreacher.

"Harry's bag is in the car, make sure that Dobby puts it in my bed while me and Mr Harry take a bath, understood?"

"Will Mr Harry be staying for dinner?"

"He will be staying in my room for the next couple of days." Tom answered, only to see Harry blush deep red.

Kreacher nodded and Tom pushed Harry up the stairs and into his room, where he pushed Harry to the private bathroom in there.

"Tom, I…"

But Tom didn't let him speak, kissing him. Harry answered back embarrassed.

"It's just a bath, Harry. And you really do need it, when was the last time the Dursleys let you bath?"

Harry blushed, lowering his head in shame. Tom sighed and undressed himself, before undressing his lover. Examining every single part of his skin as it was shown to his eyes, memorizing every single detail, everything… Finally Tom pushed Harry with him into the bathtub and turned on the water spray over their heads. Harry shivered under the water but quickly got used to it. He didn't let Tom bath him, though - Tom would have to bath with him later on… - and the two washed themselves clean using Tom's shower gel and shampoo. As they got out of the bath tub and started to dry themselves, Tom felt eyes on him. Tom glanced at Harry to see that the other was looking back at Tom's body with wide eyes. Looking down at what the other was looking, Tom smirked.

"Liking what you see?"

Harry went deep red and turned his back on Tom, giving Tom a great view of his butt. Tom tilted his head to the side, looking at his lover's bottom. And then he had to calm down his lower part, remembering it that it would have to wait for the night. It was too early still… the two left the bathroom and Tom went to his wardrobe as Harry picked clothes from his bag. When they were done dressing, Tom glanced at his lover with narrowed eyes.

"Tomorrow we'll going shopping."

"Wha…?"

"You need new clothes, those are too big."

Harry looked down and then at Tom.

"Bu… Dudley…"

"I don't care about your cousin. If something happens to them, I'll have your uncles pay them back every single pound."

Harry's eyes grew but he didn't argue. Tom approached and kissed him, before pulling him downstairs to the dining room where the food was already set. The two ate in silence, but it wasn't like the awkward cold silences he had with Thomas Riddle and the ever in love ugly Merope Riddle. No this was a good silence. It was strange, but good.

They stayed up a couple hours longer while Tom gave Harry the whole tour to the house and then, finally, he took him back to the bedroom where two pyjamas were waiting for them on each side of the bed. Tom smirked back at the fact that his servants had already Harry's measures enough to get him pyjamas that suited him… not that he would use them tonight.

Tom took the pyjamas from the bed and set them on the chair by the bed, before closing the door, window and light. Only then did he move on Harry like a predator. It was time…

"Tom…?" Harry mumbled in the dark.

Tom smirked and pushed him unto the bed before leaning over him and started kissing him. The only good thing of this too big clothes was the fact that they were easy to take off when in need to… like now. Tom didn't gave Harry a chance to say so, he just kissed him senseless while at the same time he was undressing the younger male. When Harry was finally naked, Tom leaned back and pulled the bedcovers out of the way, before pushing Harry over the pillows. Harry looked back, his face several tones of red. Tom started to undress himself, never once taking his eyes off his young lover. Harry was unable of looking away from his eyes, and by the time finally mover over him again, he was naked. Tom leaned down kissing his neck.

"Tom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ho… how can two… two males… you know…" Harry mumbled ashamed.

Tom smiled.

"Do you trust me?" Harry nodded and Tom leaned over him, he slowly moved his hands over his skin all the way down to his legs. Tom looked at Harry's eyes that were confused and pulled his legs apart and up so they would circle around Tom's waist. Harry seemed to caught the memo and hugged him with both legs and arms. "Relax, my emerald. Just relax."

Harry nodded and Tom descended his hands to his ass, Harry not taking his arms from around Tom's shoulders. Tom wondered how long it would take until Harry would realize…

**-**AICIY**-**

* * *

_lemon in ao3, same name_

* * *

"I'm sorry…" Tom mumbled against Harry's ear.

"For… what?" Harry managed to say back _(...)_.

"I don't think you'll be able to walk tomorrow… even less go shopping tomorrow with me." _(...)_ "I don't think you would be able to handle clothes on your bottom for that matter." Tom added,

* * *

_lemon in ao3, same name_

* * *

"Sleep, emerald. It's late."

"Bu…"

Tom leaned down, kissing Harry on the lips.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the feeling. I'll make sure of it, my Harry."

Harry blushed embarrassed and laid his head on Tom's chest. So it wasn't just a one time and then throw Harry away thingy…

**-**AICIY**-**

Tom woke early with Harry moving on his arms. He looked down to see the other trying to move to the side of the bed to get up.

"Morning." Harry stopped and looked back, embarrassed. "Need help?"

"Need to pee." Harry replied, deep red.

Tom nodded and stood, picking Harry up with him, making the other gasp scared at being picked up suddenly. He took Harry to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet before approaching the bathtub and filling the tub with hot water as Harry did his things. When the hot bath was ready, Tom approached Harry and picked him up, entering with him inside the tub and sitting down, with Harry on his lap. Harry sat facing Tom, embarrassed, one leg on each side of Tom's waist. Tom started to massage his back and going down to his bottom, taking care of the knots of tension created last night during their first time.

* * *

_lemon in ao3, same name_

* * *

**-**AICIY**-**

Tom sat looking into the distance in silence. After Tom had bought Harry a new wardrobe people had started to notice his boy, in no time he wasn't just Tom's, he was everyone's. he had made friends who he used to spend time with and Tom didn't like it. Harry was his, he should spend time with him… Tom frowned at hearing laughter, he looked to what caused it to see his boy not far away from him playing with the dog that Tom had gotten for him. Harry looked back with the most brilliant eyes and a huge smile. Then the smile disappeared and Harry approached, sitting by Tom's feet.

"What is it, Tom? You look sad." Harry whispered, worried.

Tom grabbed his boy's shirt and pulled him up into a kiss. He didn't care of by passers anymore. He wanted Harry. Harry was his. Why should he hide it? when Harry leaned back he had back a smile on and was blushing. He had a shy smile, but a smile caused by Tom.

"If all you wanted was a kiss you could've said, you know?" Harry argued before whispering into Tom's ear. "Because I belong to you and only you… always, forever, ever and beyond."

Tom smirked and nodded. Harry stood from the ground and returned to the dog. Tom narrowed his eyes. No, he wasn't… not yet. But one day Harry would be his, only his… for eternity.

After a while they left the park and walked back to Riddle Manor, because that's where Harry lived now. Since Tom's father had found out about the boy, his desnutrition and shaggy clothes he had went to the Dursleys that they would either let Harry stay at their house until he was 18, or he would've take this to court. When Tom had asked why not just take it to court, his parents had explained him that Harry would be sent to an orphanage far away from the Dursleys as it was mandatory. Tom had narrowed his eyes at that, he didn't want to be away from his boy.

When they arrived Harry climbed upstairs to take a bath as Tom watched the pup, Sirius, run after him on the two big stairs for him. When Harry finally disappeared did Tom look away, only to see his mother looking at him with a dreamy smile.

"You take after me… we only fall once but when we fall… we fall hard." She said knowingly.

Tom didn't emend her, he was certain that she was able to see it on his eyes, maybe even on his face.

"Will it ever get any easier?"

Mother shook her head.

"Every time someone is going to get too close you're going to feel like hell." She argued, pointing at his father as the man was on the phone speaking with his secretary. Tom nodded, understanding. He also didn't like that secretary of Father, she was too young and wouldn't stop looking at Tom leeringly every time he happened to pass by him. "I'll tell your father that it's time for him to stop trying to get you a female date. Don't worry, I'll do it in a way that he won't argue against it. Besides… I heard the Cook Winky mention something about how it is possible to have children out of rented bellies…" his mother smiled, before approaching his father and hugging him from behind.

Tom smiled and climbed the stairs.

**-**AICIY**-**

Tom looked up from his newspapers as his husband entered the dining room with a five years old girl on his arms. He was baby talking with her and talking nonsense on how she was the most gorgeous girl in the world. Tom narrowed his eyes as Harry kept walking with the girl towards the table and sat her, sitting at her side.

"And who is the most handsome person in the whole world?" Harry asked the girl in a babyish voice that was getting into Tom's nerves.

At this twin emerald eyes turned towards Tom.

"Papa is. Papa's the Best!"

Tom couldn't keep the smirk at bay as their Daughter knew her place on the competition for Harry.

"And why is that?" Tom asked with a nonchalant look.

"Because no one can top Papa." The girl said matter of fact like, making Harry groan.

"I think she's taking after you." Harry groaned and Tom pulled him into a kiss.

"She's possessive of you, of course she's taking after me." Tom argued when he finally moved back when the need to breath was too much… after all… Harry was his and he needed to be remembered that… every year… every month… every day… every hour… every minute… and every second. Because all that Tom cared about was… Harry.

The child had been just to keep his lover's happy, like the dog Sirius.

**The End!**


End file.
